In order to achieve a narrow bezel of a display panel, a gate driving circuit formed on the display panel using a Gate On Array (GOA) technique. The gate driving circuit is directly integrated onto an array substrate, instead of arranging an independent gate driving chip.
The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of levels of shift register units (GOA units). Usually, the GOA unit at each level is configured to output a gate driving signal to pixel units at a corresponding level. Hence, the gate driving circuit is of a complex structure, and it may occupy a relatively large space.
In order to further optimize the space of the bezel, it is very important to provide a GOA unit capable of outputting the gate driving signal to multiple levels of pixel units.